kamenriderstrongerfandomcom-20200215-history
General Shadow
|numberofepisodes = 26 (Stronger) 3 movies |casts = Hidekatsu Shibata Hideo Ishikawa (Kamen Rider Taisen) |image2 = }} was a high-ranking officer of Black Satan who was rivals with Titan. He was armed with the Shadow Sword and Trump Cards that can be used as cutters, bombs, or teleporters called the Trump Cutter, Trump Shooter, and Trump Fade, respectively as well as become giant to form a hover vehicle. After abandoning the Black Satan, he forms the Delza Army. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Lightning Kick. Character History Origin According to Hirayama Toru's book "My Beloved Characters", General Shadow was one of the denizens of the 'Demon Kingdom' to travel up to the surface. The other creatures to have made this journey eventually became the basis of the legendary supernatural beasts, such as werewolves, that have been feared by humans for centuries. Shadow settled in Europe, specifically Rome. Due to being a "demon", he was persecuted, and almost killed, undergoing a reconstruction procedure for the first time while still young, after he managed to return to the Demon Kingdom. However, Shadow eventually fell in love with conflict and battle. Always looking for battles, he participated in both the first and second World Wars, provoking both Axis and Allies into annihilating each other on the battlefield. Due to his passion for battles, he was wounded often and went through the remodeling procedure many times, even having to rebuild his blood vessels. These alterations left his skin with a pale tone, and soon he had to even cover his skin from contact with air. Shadow was impressed by Stronger's fighting ability, and, wishing to have a life and death battle with him, joined Black Satan and creating the Delza Army after Black Satan fell. His belief and love for battle shaped the Delza Army, where only real power mattered, and the true leader would be the one to defeat Stronger. Kamen Rider Stronger General Shadow makes his appearance at the end of episode 13, replacing Mr Titan, who had previously been killed by Stronger. Despite being personally selected by Great Leader to serve Black Satan, he brazenly admits to Stronger he doesn't care for the organization at all, and voices contempt at how they use children as hostages. He states his true goal for following the organization is simply to fight with Stronger. As an example of his conviction on this matter, after Shigeru pulls the Joker card from Shadow's deck, he allows the children to be set free. After Titan's resurrection, an intense riviarly erupted between the two, with Shadow often mocking Titan as incompetent. Though the two never came to blows, Shadow would continue to thwart many of Titan's schemes, actually warning or outright rescuing Stronger and Tackle from danger, much to Titan's continued frustration. One of Shadow's most powerful tools was his deck of playing cards, both in battle and for the purposes of plotting. In a fight Shadow could summon giant cards to spew fire on an entrapped enemy, or could be thrown to inflict cut or stab foes. On numerous occasions he consulted them to divine what events would transpire in the near future, often these would involve Stronger's continued victories and escapes from certain death. Eventually however, Shadow fell out of favor with Great Leader, and was due to be replaced by Dead Lion, who was second in command to Great Leader himself. Shadow went rogue from Black Satan at this point, slashing Dead Lion across the chest and hastily escaping, waiting for Stronger to finish off Black Satan before forming the Delza Army where he acts as Leader of Delza Majin First Team. He said to all Delza Majin First Team whoever successfully defeats Kamen Rider Stronger fit to become leader of the Delza Army. The Delza Majin First Team schemed against him, but never challenged him, but later Marshal Machine overthrown his positions with help from his subordinates Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight especially when both two his subordinates successfully capture V3 and Riderman while Shadow captured by Stronger even later he let him go. Later Marshal Machine, Commander Jishaku, and Armored Knight watch Shadow's final battle against Kamen Rider Stronger. When Stronger uses Charge Up to finish Shadow then he uses Shadow Power Up which makes him stronger. After both hit each other Stonger in his Charge Up Form becomes extremely tired while Shadow screams "Delza Army banzai" before he explodes. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders . (OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders)]] In the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, General Shadow and the Delza Army appears as part of Shocker in an altered timeline. He first fought Kamen Rider OOO and defeated him. After the riders defeat the Shocker forces and assembled, General Shadow attempted to escape, only to be halted by four other "allies of justice": Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat; who used the Denji End, Zero One Driver, Inazuma Vacuum Chest, and Zetto Zetto Zetto attacks respectively to destroy him. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen In this, the first crossover movie between the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Series, General Shadow appears as a member of Dai-Shocker, referring to himself and Shadow Moon as "Shadows". After the joint operation of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack to create the Big Machine was revealed, General Shadow fought the combined forces of the Gokaigers and Kamen Rider Decade who defeated him. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai General Shadow was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. Super Hero Taisen GP Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, General Shadow is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, General Shadow is destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. Forms |-|Heisei = *'Height:' *'Weight:' General Shadow's default form. Appearances:Stronger 13-38, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Rider Taisen, Super Hero Taisen GP - G Shadow= General Shadow's mutanted form. This form is exclusive in 11 Kamen Riders Senki. - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final Form Ride Card transformed General Shadow into an empty fishbowl. This form is exclusive in Type16. - The Destroyer Destroys the Match!. }} Appearances in other media 11 Kamen Riders Senki General Shadow was revived and appeared in 11 Kamen Riders Senki. He led the Geist Riders and gained the ability to transform into the rider-like . Internet spin-off films " and Eiji Hino.]] , Kamen Rider Garren and Kamen Rider Chalice.]] General Shadow also appears in , a group of net movies based on the movie. He appears in the segments, , where he is the father of Hina Izumi, who Eiji wants to marry, and , where he plays a game of poker with Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Chalice, and the featured card-based Kamen Riders as they all share a card motif. Video Games All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation ''.]] General Shadow appears as a boss in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Anime Kamen Rider SD General Shadow: A member of GranShocker. He was among the meeting with the Great Leader. This version wears a black top hat. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider Stronger. General Shadow was voiced by , who reprised his role in both OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai he was voiced by . In his appearances in Let's Go Kamen Riders and Super Hero Taisen, his suit actor was . Appearances *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' **OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~'' *'' '' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' *'' '' }} See also *Delza Greeed, the Greeed embodiment of the Delza Army made in the image of General Shadow among other Delza Majin. Category:Kamen Rider Stronger Category:Villains Category:Showa Era Category:Black Satan Generals Category:Delza Generals Category:Generals Category:Dai-Shocker Generals Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Deceased